Chocolate Kisses
by Asian-Fusion
Summary: Holiday cake spells Flashback for Puck. SLASH Puck/Kurt


"Yay!" cried the entire classroom of 2nd graders. 7 year-old Puck turned to high-five his best friend, Finn.

"Okay class. Calm down," There was a knock at the door. "That must be the cake. Settle down."

In a moment, 3 cakes bearing the words 'Happy Holidays' were being cut up into slices. Puck stared with wide eyes at the chocolate flavored cake sitting before him. As plates and napkins were passed around, Puck watched the boy next to him, sitting primly and folding a napkin in his lap. 'Who the hell raised this kid?' Puck thought to himself. But he knew this boy all too well. His mom died last year and he missed nearly 2 months of school, he was the only kid he knew that _liked_ to wear fancy clothes, and he was easy to pick on. He had made fun of him and laughed at him quite often, but , he thought, from this angle, he looks...cute. He shook himself, 'He's a dude, dude!' He told himself. He had been so deep in thought just then, he hadn't realized the cake that had been placed in front of him. Puck immediately devoured his slice, managing to get icing all around his mouth and nose. Everyone else had already done this with the exception of the prim boy. He was calmly using his plastic fork to eat small bites of cake. Their teacher had obviously assumed that they would eat their cake in record time because the bell was scheduled to ring in less than 5 minutes. Kids were rushing everywhere getting their things together before holiday break. *RRRIINNNGG* The bell sounded and kids poured out of every classroom at once. Puck noticed the prim boy was being pushed along the hall quickly and he did his best to keep up with him. Outside the school, the crowd was dying sown and Puck could see him in his light blue blazer and white pants.

He walked towards him. "Hey." He said and he saw the boy flinch.

"Hi." He replied in a cute, high voice.

"So, good cake, right?" Puck asked him.

"I guess it was okay." The boy said.

"You know what's better?" Puck asked him, shifting his backpack to his other shoulder.

"What?"

Puck stepped in front of him and leaned in, pressing his lips gently to the boy's, as if he might break him. He pulled away and brushed past him, whispering in his ear, "Merry Christmas Kurt." Kurt stood there in awe as his father pulled up in his van.

"Hey Kurt," He said, opening the door for his little boy. "Have a good day at school?" he asked him, pulling away from the curb. Kurt didn't answer. "You know, you have a little chocolate on your face." He told Kurt, slightly surprised because he knew that his son didn't like to be dirty.

"I know," Kurt finally replied. "I like it there."

All these memories came flooding back to Puck when Mr. Shue placed a nearly identical cake on the piano in the choir room.

"Dig in you guys! After all your hard work so far this year, you deserve it."

Everyone took a piece and sat down, Kurt sitting with Tina, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, Puck with Finn, Sam, Mike, and Artie. Finn, Mike, and Artie quickly, but cleanly, ate their cake, while Sam ate nothing since he had already eaten "those damn Cool Ranch Doritos" at lunch. Puck only picked at his. He was busy watching Kurt out the corner of his eye. He was sitting just as he had nearly 10 years ago, eating his piece slowly and carefully. Puck remembered the sweetness of his lips. He looked at Kurt, then at his cake and suddenly smothered his lower face in it. Watching, his friends sat looking at him as if he were crazy.

"I probably shouldn't ask but what are y-" Artie started to say, but Puck had already dropped his plate and began walking across the room towards Kurt. The girls turned to see his chocolate covered face and giggled at him, but he ignored them. They weren't his target anymore. Kurt saw him and his eyes widened . Puck stood in front of him.

"Pretty good cake, huh?"

"It's fine."

"Do you remember what's better Kurt?"

Kurt began to smile. "I believe I do Puck." He stood up, letting his plate fall from his lap.

Puck leaning in pushing his chocolate-covered lips to Kurt's. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as everyone else in the room stared, smiling as if they knew about this all along. Even Mr. Shue knew enough not to try and stop them, Then the bell rang and they pulled away. Puck smiled. Kurt looked even cuter than before with chocolate smeared on his lips. Kurt laughed and wiped his and Puck's faces with his Emergency Supply of Moist Towlets, shooting a glare at Finn*. Puck took his hand and they followed the others out of the choir room, knowing that no matter what, he would never let anyone hurt Kurt and get away with it. And if they tried, he would kick their ass. He loved Kurt more than anything.

Kurt looked at him. "I forgot how good your chocolate kisses were."They shared a smile and walked to class, hand-in-hand.

*Reference to Theatricality


End file.
